Being Careful
by WeHaveACase
Summary: He shrugged, We were being careful, and it worked, for a little while. Secret's out! Second in the Care Package. BB
1. Parker

Here it is...the much awaited second piece to the "Care Package" ! I actually haven't seen anyone write about this particular situation, so this is going to be an interesting experience. That being said, please enjoy!

A/N: FYI This story takes place in May...not that its really that big of a deal, but just so you know...

A/N2: I apologize for the weird captitalizations of the Ts and the two SHEs. I have no idea what caused it, but I can't get it to go away. Unfortunatly we'll just have to deal with it...sorry...

* * *

**Being Careful**

_**PG-13/T**_

Temperance Brennan sat in front of her home computer, her fingertips tapped impatiently on the desk. She was supposed to be writing a chapter of her new book, but she was hitting a creative wall. She checked the time and sighed. She had been staring at her computer for almost an hour. She heard a key in the lock and looked up, grateful for the distraction. She stretched as she stood and left her office, making her way down the hallway to the front of the large apartment. The front door opened as she reached the living room and Booth's head peeked around the corner. He grinned when he saw her, opening the door the rest of the way and revealing the bouquet of lilies he carried.

"Hey babe." He pulled her into his arms, even as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me babe." She protested weakly and he cut her off with a kiss. "Mmm." She laughed, leaning back in his arms.

He handed her the flowers. "For you Bones." She took them, lifting them to her nose before smiling up at him. "Happy Anniversary," he smiled.

She grinned, slipping out of his arms and heading to the kitchen. "Hard to believe it's been six months, isn't it." She arranged the lilies in a vase as he leaned against the counter and watched her.

"I just can't believe we've kept it a secret for this long."

She laughed and stepped into his embrace. "Especially from Angela."

"Yeah, no kidding." He tightened his arms around her waist and dropped a kiss to the top of her head, then her lips. "You eaten yet?" She shook her head. "Grab your purse. We're going out."

The pair had been dating since their night together after the Gravedigger incident six months prior. It had taken them a couple of weeks to really get used to being in a relationship that was much more than just being partners. There had definitely been a few awkward moments, especially before they decided not to reveal their relationship to their friends quite yet. They continued to bicker of course, the only difference now was the make up sex.

Over the months they had unofficially moved in together. Both had half of their things at the other's apartment and they spent most of their night together. Only in the last two weeks had they completely moved in together, transferring Booth's things to Brennan's larger apartment and renting his.

Keeping their secret had been difficult at times, especially with Brennan's friendship with Angela. Angela was definitely suspicious, and There were times when Brennan was sure she knew, but so far it seemed that they had been successful in brushing off most of her teasing and innuendo. Angela was also slightly distracted by her relationship with Hodgins that had been developing since the Gravedigger incident as well.

----

It was business as usual in the lab that Tuesday afternoon. Dr. Brennan was going over one of the limbo cases with Zach when her phone vibrated in the pocket of her lab coat, startling her. Retrieving it, she directed Zach's attention to a particular marking before stepping away from the lab table and answering. "Dr. Brennan."

"Hi Dr. Brennan. This is Julia Martin, I'm the principal at St. Katherine's Elementary School."

"Oh yes." Brennan headed up to her office. "Is everything okay?"

"I understand you're listed as one of the emergency contacts for Parker Booth."

"Yes, I am. What is this about?" She asked, concern lacing her voice. "Is he okay?"

"Well, actually, we need you to come pick him up."

"Me? What's going on?" She sat on her couch, running a hand through her hair.

"His teacher noticed him acting a bit lethargic and sent him to the nurse's office. He has a temperature of 100.3. There's nothing else wrong as of now but, you understand, unfortunately we cannot have him in school if he's running a fever."

Brennan sighed, rubbing her temples. "Why are you calling me? He's supposed to be with his mother-"

"She's out of town for the day. She left a note explaining that we should call Mr. Booth or yourself should we need anything. We tried Mr. Booth first, but he's not answering his cell phone." Principal Martin explained apologetically.

"Okay. I'll have to make a few arrangements, but I can be There in about twenty minutes. Is that alright?" Brennan conceded.

"Yes, that's fine, thank you. We'll see you soon Dr. Brennan." Principal Martin hung up.

Removing her lab coat, Brennan hurriedly called Booth.

"Hey babe." He answered on the third ring.

"Don't call me that-" She responded automatically. "Why aren't you answering your phone?!" She exclaimed.

"I just did." He laughed.

"Not now, earlier. Parker's principal just called, she said she tried to reach you and you never picked up."

"I must not have had a signal. What's up? Is Parker okay?"

"Yeah, but he's running a fever, so I have to go pick him up, because he can't be There with a temperature, and Rebecca's out of town and you're- where are you?" She cut herself off.

He laughed. "I'm in Virginia for another couple of hours, helping out another agent on his case."

"Fabulous." She replied dryly and he laughed again. "It's not funny Booth. What am I supposed to do?"

"Pick him up Bones." He shrugged, even though she couldn't see him. "Grab a couple of Disney movies, anything animated should be fine, and take him back to the lab with you. You can set him up with some blankets on the couch in your office and he should rest until either you're ready to leave or Rebecca or I can come get him."

"Okay." She calmed a little. "I can do that. I have to go. I told them I'd be There to get him in twenty minutes."

"I'm sure you'll be fine. I'll call you in an hour or so to see how you're doing." He assured her and they hung up. SHE grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair, throwing her purse over her shoulder.

"Where are you going sweetie?" Angela asked as she came around the corner, nearly colliding with her friend.

"Out. I'll be back in about a half hour." She told her quickly, but turned around halfway down the stairs. "Can you find me some blankets and pillows and stick them in my office?" Angela nodded slowly, eyebrows raised. "Thanks Ange. I'll explain when I get back." SHE called over her shoulder as she left the lab.

Brennan pulled into the parking lot of the elementary school twenty minutes later, after making a quick stop to rent a couple of DVDs, and made her way into the principal's office.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Brennan. Principal Martin called me about my- about Parker Booth." She told the secretary. The woman nodded, notifying The principal, and a few moments later she emerged from her office.

"Dr. Brennan. I'm Julia Martin. Thanks for coming." The principal shook her hand. "I'll take you down to The nurse's office."

"Thanks." Brennan followed The principal down The hall and into The room. Parker was curled up on a cot that sat against one wall of The room. She smiled at The principal in thanks before crouching beside The cot. "Hey Parker." She called softly.

He rolled over, his tired face lighting up. "Tempe!"

"Hey kiddo. How are you feeling?"

He shrugged his small shoulders. "I dunno. Icky."

"Icky?" Brennan repeated, fighting back a laugh, and he nodded. "Well, alright then. What do you say we get out of here?"

Parker nodded. "Are we going home?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her neck and she stood, lifting him into her arms and settling him on her hip.

She thanked The nurse and principal before heading down The hall to her car. "We have to go to The lab for a little while. But Daddy will come soon and then we can go home." She explained as she got him into The car and pulled out of The parking lot.

"Okay." He accepted her explanation and turned his head to look out of The window as they drove. He was beginning to dose when they pulled into The parking lot at The Jeffersonian.

"Parker, kiddo. We're here." SHE told him softly and he looked up at her with bleary eyes.

"Carry me?"

She tucked The DVDs she'd rented into her purse, grateful it was one of her larger ones, and opened her arms to him. "Come here kiddo." He tucked his head into The crook of her neck as she shifted to better balance his weight on her hip before carrying him into The lab. When The security guard saw them coming, he quickly swiped his car so she could access The platform without fumbling for her own badge. She climbed The steps to The platform to find Zach and Hodgins hovering over a body. A quick glance at Parker told her his eyes were still shut and she hurried past The pair so that The boy would not be traumatized by The sight of The corpse.

"Hey sweetie." Angela emerged from her office as Brennan headed towards her own. "Hey Parker." She added when The boy lifted his head from Brennan's shoulder. He smiled shyly.

"You remember Angela?" Brennan asked him and he nodded before returning his head to her neck. "Hey Ange. Did you find those blankets for me?" She asked as The three entered her office.

"They're on The couch." She pointed out.

"Great, thanks." She set Parker down on The couch, unfolding one of The blankets and tucking it around him. She crouched beside him. "Parker, you're going to have to rest here until your daddy comes okay?" He nodded. "Good. I got some movies for you to watch. Daddy said you like Disney movies, so I picked up Toy Story and Finding Nemo." She grinned when his eyes lit up. "Which do you want to watch first?"

"Toy Story." He chose softly.

"Toy Story it is." She stood and made her way to The desk. She placed The disk into her computer, maneuvering her rather large monitor so that it would function as a television screen. "Is that good?" Parker nodded, slipping his thumb into his mouth as he laid back on The pillows, watching The opening credits. "Good. Now Parker, if you need me just call my name. I don't want you to leave this room by yourself okay?"

"Okay." He nodded and she grabbed a few things from her desk before slipping out of The room, leaving The door half open for him.

"So when did you become all maternal?"

Brennan jumped at Angela's voice less than a foot behind her. She'd been hovering in The doorway and watching The pair.

"I'm not." She replied, slipping into her lab coat and heading to The platform.

"That looked pretty maternal to me." Angela smiled knowingly. "So what's Parker Booth doing here, in your office?"

Brennan sighed. "He's running a fever so his school sent him home."

"Why'd they call you?"

"I'm one of his emergency contacts." Brennan told her, looking over The bones spread out on The table. SHE made a few notes then turned to Zach. "Let's get these bones clean. Be sure you've given all relevant samples to Dr. Hodgins."

"Yes Dr. Brennan."

"Why?" Angela questioned again.

"Why what?" Brennan was having trouble following The line of conversation.

"Why are you one of Parker's emergency contacts?"

Brennan hesitated. "Because I'm Booth's-" The real reason was because she was his father's girlfriend, but she couldn't exactly tell Angela that. "-partner. I needed to be authorized to pick him up, should anything happen." She told her instead.

Angela seemed to accept The explanation for a few moments. "But why did they call you today?"

"Because's Rebecca's out of town until tonight, and S-Booth's in Virginia on a case for The next two hours." She told her honestly, hoping her friend wouldn't notice her slip. Angela eyed her suspiciously before seeming to accept this and move on. SHE opened her mouth to make another comment, but was interrupted.

"Tempe? I gotta go potty!" Parker's small voice carried over them. Brennan sighed, starting to peel off her gloves.

"I'm heading back to my office, want me to take him?" Angela offered.

"Would you? Thanks." Brennan told her gratefully. "Tell him I'll be up to check on him before his movie's done.

Angela nodded with a smile and headed towards her friends office, where Parker was bouncing in The doorway. Brennan watched her go before checking her watch and going back to work.

----

Nearly two hours later, Brennan was working on a stack of files, while Parker laid on The couch, wrapped up in watching Finding Nemo. She finished one file, closing it and setting it aside, and was about to open another when a quiet whimper distracted her. She looked up, surprised to see Parker curled up in a ball on one side of The couch, his face buried in The blanket with only his eyes peeking over The edge.

"Parker? Are you okay?" She eyed him with concern as she stood and made her way over to The couch.

"Sharks are scary." He whispered without taking his eyes off of The movie.

She glanced back at The screen. Sure enough, three sharks filled The screen, and one of The smaller fish was shaking. She turned back to Parker. "Do you want to skip this part kiddo?" She offered gently, but was surprised when he shook his head emphatically.

"Nuh-uh." He glanced up at her with wide eyes. "Watch wif me?" He asked, his voice muffled by The blanket. "Please?"

"Alright, maybe for a few minutes okay?" He nodded and she sat down beside him. She rested an arm along The back of The couch and he snuggled into her side, burying his face in her lap as The sharks on screen chased Marlin and Dory. Brennan rested her hand on his back, rubbing gently until The scene was over and he settled himself on his side, his head still pillowed on her lap as he watched The rest of The movie. Brennan watched him fondly, one hand running idly through his loose curls.

--

Twenty minutes later, a soft knock at her office door startled her out of a partial nap. She looked up to see Booth leaning against The doorway, watching them with a soft smile.

"Hey."

"Hey." She murmured softly, glancing down at Parker who'd fallen asleep again, his head still on her lap.

"He asleep?" Booth asked in a whisper, and she nodded. He pushed himself off The doorframe and sat on The edge of The table in front of The couch. He rested a hand on her knee, squeezing gently and smiling tenderly. "How's he doing?"

"Okay I think. Still running a fever."

"How high?"

"100.2 last time I checked." She told him, pressing her palm to The boy's warm forehead.

Booth nodded. "I brought some Children's Tylenol for him, but we should probably get him home." She nodded, waiting as he scooped The boy into his arms. She stood, wrapping The blanket better around him, smoothing his hair from his face as she did so. "Ready?" Booth asked. She nodded again, grabbing her purse and jacket from The back of her desk chair and followed him out of her office. Neither noticed Angela ducking back into her own office.

----

Brennan was spread out of their living room couch, her feet propped up on The coffee table and her laptop balanced on her lap. It was Thursday night, so she was working on a chapter of her book while she and Booth waited for Rebecca to bring Parker for The weekend. Booth joined her on The couch, chuckling when she looked up at him and had to blink a few times to focus on him.

"How's The book going?" He asked as he threw an arm around her shoulder and tried to sneak a peek at The computer screen.

"Eh. It's going." She replied with a shrug, closing The laptop and setting it on The coffee table before leaning back and settling into his arms.

"When are you gonna let me read that?"

"Well, if you behave and quit trying to sneak peeks, I might let you read a draft."

"And if I don't?" He asked innocently and she smirked.

"Then you can read it with The rest of The world when it goes to print."

He pouted and she laughed. "No fair." He whined as The doorbell rang and he got up from The couch.

"Too bad." She told him sweetly and he opened The door.

"Hey Rebecca." He smiled as he opened The door. "Hey bub." He grinned down at his son who stood beside his mother, his head resting against her thigh.

"Hi Daddy." He said softly.

"Why don't you go sit with Tempe for a few minutes Parker?" Rebecca suggested, shooting a look up at Booth. "Mommy needs to talk to Daddy for a few minutes okay?" The boy nodded and The adults watched as he shuffled quietly into The apartment, climbing onto The couch and snuggling up to Brennan. Booth turned back to Rebecca with a concerned look.

"Is he okay?"

Rebecca shrugged. "He's just tired now, I think. His fever broke last night."

"Good." She gave a wry laugh. "Not good?" Booth amended questioningly.

"His teacher sent him home again at lunch today." SHE sighed. "He's got The chicken pox."

"Chicken pox?" Booth's eyebrows shot up, and he glanced behind him at his son. Parker's head was on Brennan's lap, her fingers were running through his hair affectionately as he started to doze.

"The pediatrician said it's common at his age." Rebecca explained. "He has spots mostly on his stomach and back, but they'll probably spread this weekend. I put a bottle of calamine lotion and a couple of oatmeal baths in his overnight bag to help with The itching.

"Great, thanks." Booth nodded.

"We're going to have to keep him home from school for The next week." Rebecca warned him.

"Yeah," Booth ran a hand through his hair. "I'll have to rearrange my schedule for tomorrow, but we'll make it work."

"Okay, well, you have my cell phone and Drew's, so call if you need anything." He nodded and she looked around him to Parker on The couch. "Goodnight Parker. I'll see you on Sunday night honey."

"Bye-bye Mommy." He mumbled, and she smiled.

"Bye Temperance, bye Seeley." She waved then headed down The hallway.

Booth closed The door behind her and headed over to The couch. He sat down next to his son, lifting The boy's shirt to reveal The rash that covered his back. Brennan glanced down, shooting Booth a questioning look.

"Chicken pox." Booth murmured, releasing The material as Parker shifted and opened his eyes. "How are you feeling bub?" He asked sympathetically.

"My tummy itches."

"I know bub, I'm sorry." Booth pulled The boy into his arms. "You want some of your lotion?" When Parker nodded, Booth grabbed The backpack and pulled out The bottle. He helped his son pull his T-shirt over his head and gently rubbed The soothing lotion over The rash that covered The majority of his torso. "Better?" Parker nodded, snuggling into his father's chest.

"You hungry Parker?" Brennan asked from her place beside him. He nodded. "Do you like macaroni and cheese?" She chuckled as he grinned and nodded vigorously. "Well then, I guess it's time for dinner."

After dinner, Brennan helped put Parker to bed while Booth got on The phone with Cullen to rearrange his schedule for The next day. He was able to reschedule nearly everything, with The exception of an early morning meeting.

----

Around 2AM that morning, Brennan reluctantly awoke, lying still for a moment as she struggled to determine what had woken her. Movement in The doorway to their bedroom attracted her attention, answering that question. Parker stood in The doorway, The light from The doorway silhouetting his small form. He held a blanket in one hand while The other scratched his arm.

"Parker?" She whispered, slipping from The bed and making her way to The child so they wouldn't wake up Booth, who would have to get up for his meeting in just a few short hours.

"I'm itchy Tempe." Parker whined softly.

"I know, kiddo. I'm sorry." She crouched in front of him. "But you've got to try not to scratch." She placed a gentle hand over his to still it. She glanced behind her at Booth's sleeping form before returning her attention to Parker. "How about an oatmeal bath? Will that make you feel better?"

He nodded, accepting her hand and letting her lead him to The bathroom. While Parker played quietly in his soothing bath, Brennan sent a quick email to The lab that told them that she would be in late that morning for personal reasons. When The email was sent, she sat on The lid of The toilet and struggled to keep her eyes open while Parker played. As Parker's eyes began drifting, she helped him get out of The tub and back into The large shirt of Booth's that was functioning as his pajamas for The night.

"Can I sleep wif you and Daddy?" He asked softly ans she led him back to bed. "Please?"

She sighed. "Alright, but you have to be quiet and careful okay? Daddy has to get up early so we don't want to wake him up when we get in." She warned him as they entered the bedroom and climbed quietly into bed. "Goodnight Parker." She whispered, and was surprised when he snuggled into her.

"Night - Night Tempe." He murmured.

----

It was ten that morning before Brennan made it into work, and she was exhausted. Luckily, because Booth was taking the day off for Parker, there would be no new cases. So, with a quick courteous hello to Zach and Hodgins, she ducked into her office, sinking into her desk chair with a sigh.

"Tired?" Angela's voice came from the doorway, making her jump. "Late night?" She asked suggestively.

Brennan sighed, but it turned into a yawn that she struggled to suppress. "Not what you're thinking, but you could say that." She conceded, turning to her computer to check her emails.

"So where's The FB eye candy?" Angela grinned, taking a seat on The couch.

"Booth is home with Parker. He's got The chicken pox." Brennan answered without looking up, and typed a quick reply to an email.

"Oh really? How'd you know that?" Angela asked.

Brennan hesitated only slightly. "He called me. To let me know he wouldn't be coming in today." Angela wasn't sure if she should believe her friend, but dropped the subject when Zach appeared in the doorway with some questions and their day began.

* * *

A/N3: God that felt long. Writing this story made me itchy! LOL Well there's part one of two...Please review! 


	2. Temperance

Here's the second half! This is the end of this particular story...keep an eye out for the third installment in the Care Package!

* * *

Chapter 2 -- Temperance

Two weeks later, things were essentially back to normal. Parker had recovered from his chicken pox after a week and was back to school, his father back to work after his week off. Booth and the squints had caught a rather complicated case the day after he had returned and they were right in the middle of everything now.

That morning, Brennan entered the lab at her normal time. She deposited her purse and jacket in her office and grabbed her lab coat to head down to the platform. She was feeling a little sick and wanted to get as much as possible done while she could, just in case she started to feel worse.

"Hey Sweetie." Angela called as she came onto the platform. "How was your weekend?"

Brennan looked up and shrugged. "It was fine Ange, nothing too exciting."

Angela eyed her friend in concern, "Are you feeling okay Bren? You look a little pale."

She brushed it off. "I'm fine. I'm just fighting some kind of infection, it'll pass."

"You can go home if you're not feeling well sweetie. Get some rest?" Angela suggested.

"No I can't. I need to work on this case. Besides, I'm fine, it's just a little fever, nothing to worry about." She assured her friend before turning back to the bones that were laid out in front of her.

Soon the rest of the group arrived and the lab was bustling with activity. Brennan and Zach were comparing marks from each of the bodies while Angela worked on creating faces for the two young women they had yet to identify. Brennan turned to show Zach yet another marking she'd found across three of the woman's ribs.

Suddenly everything was spinning and she felt her knees grow weak. She heard Zach call her name and felt him grasp her upper arm, holding her upright as he grabbed a chair and lowered her into it.

"Dr. Brennan? Are you okay?" He asked, watching his superior in concern.

"Hey guys, I've got a face for our first- oh my god!" Angela interrupted herself as she spotted Brennan slumped forward in the chair, her head between her knees, trying to breathe deeply. "What happened Zach? Sweetie are you okay? Can you hear me?"

Brennan nodded weakly as Zach tried to explain. "I don't know what happened. She was telling me about a marking, then all of a sudden she was swaying." He told her helplessly.

Angela crouched in front of her friend. "Sweetie? How are you feeling? Can you look at me?" There was a pause before Brennan took a deep breath and slowly raised her head. "Oh good, what happened Bren?"

"Just- got a little- dizzy." She whispered.

Angela nodded in understanding. "You should probably lay down for a little while. Do you think you can make it up to your office?"

Brennan started to nod, but thought better of it when her head swam. "Yeah." She whispered instead. Angela helped her up and wrapped an arm around her friend's waist, guiding and supporting her as they slowly made their way up to Dr. Brennan's office. Once there, Brennan laid down on the couch, closing her eyes. Angela closed the drapes, plunging the room into semi-darkness.

"Are you feeling nauseous? Should I be putting a trash can next to you?" Angela asked sympathetically.

"No, just dizzy. But thanks." Brennan opened one eye to peer at her friend, then closed it again on a sigh. "God I'm exhausted." Se admitted.

"Then sleep. You need your rest." Angela instructed her. "We'll come get you if there's anything urgent."

"Thanks." Brennan murmured, her eyes drifting closed.

-----

"Where's Bones?" Booth asked as he made his way onto the platform an hour later, to find only Zach and Hodgins huddled in front of a computer screen.

"She was feeling dizzy so Angela took her upstairs to lie down about an hour ago." Zach told him glancing up from the screen.

"She what?" Booth exclaimed in concern, heading straight up to her office.

"She was..." Zach began to repeat, but trailed off when he realized that Booth was no longer there.

Hodgins watched as Booth hurried towards her office. "Do you think..." He mused. "Nah."

Booth rapped his knuckles against her door before slowly opening the door. "Bones?" He whispered as he closed the door behind him. She groaned and her eyes fluttered open as he sat on the edge of the coffee table. "Hey babe, how are you feeling?"

She winced. "Ugh. I don't know. My head is throbbing." She whispered.

"I'm sorry Bones. Have you taken anything?"

"Just an Advil this morning." She moaned.

"You're probably due for another. I'll go find some for you okay?" He decided, leaning forward and pressing his lips to her forehead. He pulled away in shock. "Good Lord Bones! You're burning up!" He exclaimed, laying a hand on her forehead. "No wonder you don't feel well." He stood. "I'll be right back." Her eyes fluttered closed as he slipped out of her office.

"Angela." Booth called, and the artist looked up from where she stood beside Hodgins on the platform. "Can you find me a thermometer?"

"Sure, is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure." He shrugged and she left the room to find the requested item. A few moments later she tapped lightly on the office door, and he let her in. She watched as he knelt beside the couch.

"Temperance?" He spoke softly, waiting until her eyes fluttered open. "We need to see how high your fever is. Open your mouth for me." When she did, he slid the thermometer under her tongue and squeezed her hand gently. Angela watched from the doorway as they waited. A few minutes later it beeped and Booth removed it. Glancing down, he sucked in a sharp breath. "Jesus Christ."

"What is it?" Angela pushed off of the doorframe and walked over to him.

"104.5" He read. "That's not good."

"No kidding. What do we do?"

Booth sighed, glancing over at Brennan. "The only thing I can think of is to try and cool her down."

"How?"

Booth thought for a moment. "Find me a towel. Get it cold and wet."

Angela nodded. "What size?" She asked from the doorway.

"Full size, like a bath towel if you can find one." He answered and she hurried out of the office. Booth returned his attention to Brennan, smoothing a hand over her heated forehead. She moaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Your fever is way too high babe." He explained gently. "We have to get it down."

She nodded slowly. "Okay." She whispered and he kissed her forehead quickly.

Angela returned moments later with a towel. She'd found it in the supplies for the decontamination area and had soaked it with cool water in the restroom. Silently, Booth helped Brennan sit up. She rested against his chest as he unbuttoned her dress shirt and slid it from her shoulders, leaving her in her bra and slacks. He took the towel from Angela, ignoring the look on her face, and wrapped it around Brennan's shoulders. She shuddered and he rubbed a soothing hand down her back, holding her as they waited and hoped for her body temperature to drop. Quietly, Angela slipped from the room.

A little while later, her tried taking her temperature again, but it was still at 104.2. He shook his head, this definitely wasn't good. He stood from his place beside her on the edge of the couch, and slipped out of his suit jacket. Removing the now room temperature towel from her shoulders, he wrapped his jacket around her and lifted her into his arms.

"What are you doing?" She mumbled into his neck.

"We're going to the hospital." He whispered and kissed her forehead briefly before leaning against the office door to open it. The others looked up from their work, multiple expressions of shock and concern covering their faces when they saw Dr. Brennan in his arms and wearing his jacket.

"You're taking her in?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, it's still too high." He said shortly. "I'll call you soon." He called over his shoulder as he carried her out of the Jeffersonian, leaving Angela to explain to the others what was wrong with Brennan.

--

He was pacing the hospital waiting room when Angela arrived a little while later.

"How is she?" She asked breathlessly.

"Don't know." He answered curtly, one hand massaging the back of his neck, the other shoved deep in his pants pocket. "They took her in but they haven't told me anything yet."

Angela nodded sympathetically. She placed a hand on his arm, giving it a small tug. "Come on. Let's sit." She gently led him to the chairs that lined the wall and they sat down.

A few minutes later a doctor entered the room. He cleared his throat. "Mr. Booth?" The pair stood. "Ms. Brennan is doing well." The doctor began, and Angela and Booth breathed a sigh of relief. " We have her on an IV and we've gotten her fever significantly lowered. She's resting comfortably now."

"Do you have any idea what caused it?" Angela asked.

"Well, I actually wanted to speak with you about that." The doctor began, pulling up one of the chairs for himself and motioning for the two to sit. They did. "When I examined her, I noticed the beginnings of a rash on her torso. Has she been exposed to the varicella virus in the last two to three weeks?" He noticed Angela's blank stare and chuckled. "I'm sorry, has she been exposed to the chicken pox?"

Angela shook her head, but was startled when Booth groaned. "Yes. My son had them two weeks ago."

"She only had him for an hour Booth." Angela reminded him.

Booth sighed. "She was exposed much longer than that. I'll explain in a minute." He turned back to the doctor. "If it's the chicken pox, what now?"

" The blisters should continue to appear over the next day or two. The treatment for adults is no different than it was with your son. Luckily Ms. Brennan is not pregnant," He added, missing the look of panic that crossed Booth's face for a split second, "so there's no risk of complications there. There are other risks in an adult case of the virus of course, but with her fever down, I'd say Ms. Brennan is most likely out of the woods. However, I would still like to keep her overnight, because her fever was so high."

"Thank you." Booth shook the doctor's hand gratefully. As the doctor walked away, Angela grabbed Booth's arm.

"Now I know you two are togehter...how much longer was she exposed Booth?" Angela asked, her voice a curious mixture of concern and excitement.

"The whole week. Parker stayed with us." Booth sighed.

"Stayed with- you and Bren are-" She broke off.

"Yes we're together and yes, we're living together. We had Parker almost the whole time he was sick. She got up with him, gave him a bath, he slept in our bed. God, I assumed she'd already had them. If I'd known-"

"It's okay Booth!" She assured him with a giggle. "Now, how long have you two been together?! And why didn't I know about it sooner!"

He smiled in spite of himself. "As long as you and Hodgins." He watched her jaw drop. "Six months, since the Gravedigger. Almost seven actually."

"How did I miss that!?" Angela exclaimed.

He shrugged. "We were being careful, and it worked for a little while. Plus, you've been pretty wrapped up in Hodgins yourself."

Angela grinned. "God, I'm so happy for you two!"

He laughed. "Thanks Angela." He nodded his head towards the hall. "I'm gonna go see how she's doing."

"Oh, sure. Tell her I'll see her tomorrow okay?" He nodded and headed down the hall. He slipped quietly into her room, but was surprised to see her awake and sitting up in bed.

"Hey babe." She frowned at him, but said nothing, and he chuckled. "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged. "I'm tired, but a lot less achy than before."

"Good." He sat on the edge of the bed, taking her hand in his. "Our secret's out."

She looked up quickly, eyes wide. "How?"

"You've got the chicken pox. I had to tell the doctor you'd been exposed all week taking care of Parker with me. Angela was right next to me." He explained. "Why didn't you tell me you'd never had them?"

She sighed. "I thought I had. I remember Russ having them, and I guess I assumed I'd had them too." She looked up at him and smiled apologetically. "I talked to him this morning though. Turns out my mom sent me to a friend's house for the week so I wouldn't catch them too."

He nodded, squeezing her hand. "Looks like we aren't quite as done with the calamine lotion and oatmeal baths as we thought we were." He laughed, and she groaned. He leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead, then to her lips. This was going to be an interesting week.

* * *

A/N: That's it! Review please! The more I get the sooner I'll get the third installment to the Package out! 


End file.
